


The Sweetness in Evil

by Infiniistan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (Of Evil), A3! Play Characters, Flying Monkeys, Gen, Tea Parties, The Wonderful Charlatan of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniistan/pseuds/Infiniistan
Summary: The two wicked wizards of the East and West towers were close, it was a known fact. Every other Friday, it was rumored that the two met up to discuss evil plans of... evilness.Just.. two evil wizards. Having an evil tea party!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Minagi Tsuzuru, The Wizard of the West & The Wizard of the East
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Sweetness in Evil

The Western tower was dreary as usual. The Wizard of the West watched the spoon in his teacup twirl around lazily, waiting for the time to pass by. Perhaps his invitation was denied, or perhaps East was just running late. Either way, he couldn’t keep this teapot hot for long. Letting out a sigh, the Wizard of the West leaned back on his chair. 

“Maybe I should’ve sent the invite sooner…” Muttering, the evil wizard shook his head. “Well, if East wants to pout I suppose I’ll let him be.” He folded his arms and frowned out the window. The two Wicked Wizards were known for their close commrdarry, but after..  _ recent _ events, their bond wasn’t as strong as it used to be. While they both were at fault, (one more than the other of course.) the two of them agreed to place the blame on that blasted Wizard of Oz. Scowling at the memory, the Wizard of the West shoved a scone into his mouth. It was then that a loud entrance forced him to cough out the pastry in shock. 

“Stupid! Stupid stupid dumb dumb idiot!!” Swinging the doors to the makeshift garden wide open, the Wizard of the East stomped towards the table West had set up prior to their arrangement. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you too, East.” 

“I don’t understand, West.  _ Help me understand!  _ How did we let this happen?! Do you know how much I wasted on defenses? Do you know how much  _ water _ I had to waste? I could’ve saved it for our water reserves! All of that saving, and for  _ what _ , West? For what!?” The East Wizard whined as he sat down at the well decorated table, grabbing a cupcake from the rack to accompany him for his rant. “For nothing, because the stupid cabagepatch got away!” The Wizard of the West raised his eyebrows in amusement while he sipped on a cup of tea. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you too, East. My day has been delightful, thank you for asking.” West watched as East forcefully bit into the cupcake. Much to his delight, the ears on the other wizard’s hood fell down to their natural resting place. 

“Iw’m jwst sow mad! ‘Incwease youw defwenses,’ he shaid. ‘By the twime youw fwigure it wout, it’ll be twoo late,’ he shaid. Well that guy can go shove it, wherever he is!”

“ _ East _ , what did we say about talking with food in our mouths?” West questioned, dawning a disapproving frown. The other wizard’s ‘ears’ slouched, along with his posture. 

“..Sorry West.” The younger wizard gazed down at the table with puppy dog eyes. Feeling a small smile tug at the sides of his face, West reached out to pat the younger’s head. “Gh! Stop that, I’m not a baby!” 

“You sure act like it sometimes.” West joked, picking up another scone to make up for the one he lost before. 

“No I don’t.” “Yes you do.” “Do not.” “Do too.” “Do not.” “Do too.” “Do not.” “Do too.” “Do too.” “Do not.” 

“Hmph, told you.” East triumphantly crossed one leg over the other and took a victory bite out of his cupcake. 

“I saw that coming,” West objected, a triumphant look displayed on his features. 

“You only have one eye.” East objected bluntly with a deadpan look.

“One all seeing eye, mind you.” The older wizard pointed a finger at the eye in question, raising his eyebrows in amusement. 

“And yet you didn’t manage to see through the cabbage patch’s lies?” East snapped back with a dissatisfied look in his eyes. 

“You didn’t either.” West pointed out. 

“Well I’m not the one with the ‘all seeing’ eye here, am I?”

“So you admit that it’s an all seeing eye.” 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, East sighed. “I give up,” he deflated, resting his forehead on the table. While running a nail along the grooves of the wooden table, a question popped into the young wizard’s mind. “Hey, can’t you use that eye of yours to see where he ran off to?”

West tilted his head to the side, well, he definitely didn’t consider that before. It was a thought.. staring down into a teacup, the older wizard honed in his skills. “Nebraska.” 

East blinked bewilderedly, his head flying up from where it rested on the table. His eyebrows knitted together, and his question voiced itself. “ _ What? _ ” 

“Nebraska, East.” West repeated casually, taking a sip from his teacup. His reassurance did absolutely nothing for the poor wizard in front of him, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.  _ Tears of rage,  _ as the younger one would put it. 

The younger wizard’s horn..ear..hybrid..things(?) flared up. “W..what the  _ HELL  _ is Nebraska?!” East erupted, staring down at his hands in confusion. Perhaps an Earth geography lesson was needed. 

“Nothing you have to worry your evil little head over, East.” West hummed, setting his teacup down on a coaster. He’d rather not discuss his failure during the..  _ Incident  _ any longer than he had to _. _ What happened was merely an  _ oversight _ is what he figured. Haha. Oversight. East would definitely get a kick out of that one. 

“You’re smiling all weird again. You should stop that, it gives me the creeps,” East frowned. “You’re ruining your menacing looking face. Evil wizards don’t smile like that.” 

“Oh, and do evil wizards also not meet up every other Friday for tea parties?” West motioned towards the extravagant (and cutesy, upon East’s request,) setup between them.

“This is a tea party of  _ EVIL _ and  _ VILLAINY _ !” East slammed his hands on the edge of the table (gently, of course. He was a wizard, not a barbarian.), puffing out his cheeks. The ‘horns’ on the side of his hood jumped up, just to reaffirm his point. 

“Right, right. Would the widdle evewill wizward wike swum evewill scwones tew fuel ‘is evewill widdle dewirwires?” West mocked, putting on his most flattering baby voice. East’s face slowly turned red, and West had to hold back a laugh at watching the younger vibrate with rage. 

“First of all, do  _ not _ patronize me! I have powers far beyond what this country has ever seen before! A-and I will unleash them!” East pointed a shaky finger at the other wizard across from him. 

“...And  _ second  _ of all?” 

“....” East turned two darker shades of red and quickly averted his gaze. “..Yes. I  _ would _ like more scones.” West tried. He really, really tried. But, try as he might, there was no way he could hold back the cackle that escaped left his mouth. The wizard found himself cradling his own stomach, trying to subdue his laughter all while the younger wizard looked like he was on the verge of tears. Angry tears, of course. With two shaky hands, the Wizard of the West inched the plate of scones closer to his guest, trying even harder to subdue the laugh bubbling up in his throat. East angrily snatched a scone off of the plate and sat back down in his seat, taking a bite while glaring daggers back at the older wizard. 

“Now then, tell me East, what  _ maniacal  _ strategies will we be discussing today?” West mused, resting his chin on the back of his two hands. There was this knowing look in his eye that East never liked the sight of. Reluctantly, the younger wizard swallowed down a bite of his scone and muttered an answer under his breath. “What was that? Evil has to assert itself, East.” 

“Monkey training.” He muttered louder, hiding his shame behind another bite of scone. West blinked at him wildly before furrowing his brows. “No, this is  _ not _ an excuse to play with your monkeys. I love those flying little guys, I really do.. B-but! What type of evil minion can’t even scare off a weird cabbage-looking stranger? They got scared at the sight of rainclouds..  _ Rainclouds!  _ It’s embarrassing, West!” 

“Mn.. You have a point. Still, we don’t have enough resources to train them properly. It would take some time..” West cupped his chin lightly and glanced towards the side.

“If that’s the case I’ll lend you resources from the East tower.” East affirmed with an ambitious smile on his face. West gave him a deadpan look in return. 

“Weren’t you  _ just _ complaining about how much that new defense system cost you?” He questioned, watching the horn’s on the others hood snap up and slowly droop down. “That’s what I thought,” the wizard said dejectedly. 

“Well maybe we don’t need to use a lot of resources. If you spend enough time with them, your evil bond will grow and.. become more villainous. Maybe.” 

“You just wanna spend time with my monkeys, don’t you?”

“They’re  _ flying monkeys _ West! Who wouldn’t wanna hang out with them?? They FLY! And they’re EVIL!” The wizard's eyes sparked as he went on a minitangent about the wonders of flying monkeys. Honestly, if West hadn’t seen this kid wipe out full cities, he would’ve thought East was just some kid playing a villain in a homemade costume. But alas, evil can be found in the most unlikely places. 

“If that’s all you wanted, you should’ve just asked.” He rolled his eye and brought two fingers up to his lips. He whistled out a familiar signal, and within seconds, a blurry figure soared straight for the younger wizard. 

“Ciel!” East welcomed the speeding bullet with open arms, laughing while he embraced the strange creature. “Oooh, who’s an evil little distater monkey? That’s right! You are! You’re the evil little disaster monkey!” The monkey.. Made monkey noises? Happy monkey noises, West had figured. 

“They’re my monkeys and yet they always tend to like you more than they like me.” 

“You just don’t know how to properly command a team of evil flying monkeys. Besides,  _ I  _ treat them like the wicked weapons of mass destruction they are.” 

“I've seen you split halfsies of a full sandwich with Foureyes just because he gave you puppy dog eyes.” West interjected with an irritated glance. 

“Evil masterminds pay their minions off well, West. You’d know that if you were doing it right.” He stated matter-of-factly while scratching the bottom of the monkey’s chin. The Wizard of the West sighed, shaking his head in an unspoken disapproval. Sparing a glance at the window, he blinked. Man, when did it get so late? 

“Oh, would you look at the time. You should start heading home East, evil wizards shouldn’t be staying up past their bedtime just so they can play with flying monkeys.” West stood up from his chair and started collecting all the empty dishes. 

“I don’t have a bedtime, I’m [XXX] years old you know!” He protested, earning an amused chuckle from the Wizard of the West. East let go of his flying companion and watched him soar away, back to his sleeping champers, presumably. “But.. it does look like it’ll be pretty dark..” East admitted, standing up from his chair and pushing it in gently. ”Thank you for the invite,” he smiled politely. “I’m assuming we’ll be hosting at my tower next time?”

“That we will.” West nodded, making his way to the doors at the end of the room, staring at East who followed suit. “I hope you know I’ll be expecting muffins next time.” He mused, raising his brows with a smirk.

“Evil muffins,” East proudly corrected, resting his hand on the door handle. 

With a smile, West reaffirmed the younger’s worries. “Yes, East. Evil muffins.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret this being my first fic. If L/ber won't give me my play character content, I'll make it myself. Anyways, this is my first time publishing any of my writing, and it's the only A3 work I've ever really finished. I hope you like it!
> 
> i actually forget how to spell east 12 times while i was writing this.


End file.
